choose
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: When Pein is injured by a surprise ambush, what will a stubborn Itachi do? YAOI, PeinXItachi rated M for later chapters
1. for the good of us all

There was no way out; he had to choose.

Before him lie the man who had practically enslaved him- Pein alongside Madara. Pein was severely injured from a sudden leaf ambush, leaving his fiery-haired leader unconscious on the ground.

Red eyes looked up, seeing nothing but the trees tossing in the wind. Itachi was amazed to see his leader in such a weakened state. He turned on his heels, not hesitating for a second. It had always been his nature to abandon all things weak and useless to him, and here was just another bother.

The clouds had blocked out the sun a while ago, leaving the earth cold and grey below, a thunderstorm on the verge of blooming. A roll of thunder shook the earth lightly beneath his calmly pacing feet, and that's when he stopped.

As soon as the mild growl of thunder had passed, goose bumps rose on his skin. He could have sworn he heard a groan. He told himself the goose bumps were from the chilled wind that made its way into his cloak, even though he knew it wasn't.

Slowly, uncaringly, he cocked his head to peek over his shoulder-Itachi Uchiha NEVER looked back: NEVER.

The sight that met his eyes sent his blood into a frozen state, his breathing caught inside his chest in a lump.

The bloody mess that was his leader lay outstretched on the ground, a fine trail of his crimson life trailing out of the wounds. Itachi was used to blood and a lot more than what was coming from the man that his eyes currently rested upon. That wasn't what had him staring wide eyed though, it was the fact that Pein's eyes were wide open, staring right back at him, a blood and dirt covered arm reaching out to him.

That was what did the Uchiha in; those eyes. He had to obey. For the first time, he turned back, and moved to Pein taking his blood slickened hand and picking him up, slinging his fallen leader over his slim shoulders gracefully, if that could even be done.

With a sigh, Itachi carried the heavy body across the plains feeling small droplets of water sting his face. The voiced groans of Pein did not go unnoticed, but Itachi wasn't one to care.

'Suck it up' he thought while gritting his teeth; the Man's weight was beginning to become unbearable, and the rainfall was picking up as well as the lightening; he would have to stop soon.

Just ahead he could make out the base, and naturally, Pein's body became heavier. Pein saw it too and became more alert. "Don't...let the others…see me like this." He said with a wince.

"hn..."

Itachi stumbled shortly, only slightly distracted and continued as rain pelted down on both of them.

Upon reaching the shelter of the base, Itachi sighed inwardly, looking around until Pein gave him specific directions that led him straight to his leader's quarters. When inside the walls of Pein's personal room, he laid him out on his bed. Pein restrained a groan of pain from passing his lips, now that the two were face to face. They were both dripping wet from being out in the storm.

Itachi's dark red eyes bored into his leaders, waiting.

"Get Konan…" The orange haired man finally spoke roughly.

Itachi merely nodded and searched Konan out, who happened to be just outside having previously sensed Pein's chakra.

Konan gave the Uchiha a wary look before entering Pein's room, being sure to shut the door behind her.

Itachi promptly made his way down to his room. ' I need a shower after that..'

Konan sat on the edge of Pein's bed, cleaning his wounds and carefully stitching them up.

There was a long silence between the two before the blue haired woman spoke softly.

"Did Itachi Uchiha..do this?" She ran a finger along a slight gash in his side.

Pein's face twitched in momentary pain and let out a big breath.

"No. What would give you an idea like that?" He hissed at the end of his question, feeling her rub ointment into a deep wound on his leg.

"For a moment, her eyes met his before she went back to work. "It was just the look in his eyes…he seemed to have 'betrayal' written all over his face."

Pein smirked at this, eyeing her handiwork in thought. "Konan, when you're finished, fetch me Itachi Uchiha. He and I need to have a little talk."


	2. punishment

A breathy sigh left Itachi's parted lips, water pouring down on him. Itachi indulged in the warmth of the tiny beads of water streaming down his form. It was moments like these he could just relax.

But it was short lived, as all good things are. A soft rapping at his door filtered through the steamy air and he reluctantly climbed out from his haven, drying off with a towel. A shiver ran down his spine as he opened the bathroom door.

Another knock came, making Itachi's brow nit. 'Impatient…great...must be Sasori.'

Sliding his cloak on, he cracked the door open, his red eyes radiating from the darkness of his room out into the hall. "Yes?"

Konan stared back emotionlessly."Pein wants to speak with you."

"Hn." He promptly shut his door in her face. Konan's eyes widened, reaching for the door, but she shook her head deciding against it and walked away; Pein could deal with him.

Itachi quickly tied back his wet hair.

What more could the leader want to talk about? He'd already said not to mention the incident that showed his weak side to anyone, and Itachi would hold true to his word; besides, as far as Itachi was concerned, he didn't even want to remember it. Having to carry him..

'Maybe he wants to reward me.' But he quickly dismissed that thought. Pein was less than giving from what Itachi had seen.

He smirked lightly to himself; How far was his leader willing to go to keep his secret hidden? Perhaps he could benefit from this. He'd find out soon enough, as he was already in front of Pein's door.

Before his knuckles even hit the painted wood of the door, Pein was standing before him, clad in the normal black pants. "Itachi."Pein gave him a small nod and moved slightly to let his visitor in.

Keeping his eyes on Pein, Itachi stepped in looking around. Pein shut his door, slowly walking back to his bed, almost limping. Itachi hadn't noticed before how nicely the room was furnished. Pein's king sized bed was covered with a crimson comforter, and inside were black sheets. There was also a small fire going. 'A fire place?' Itachi screwed up his nose.

"So,"Pein said with a sigh sitting slowly on his bed, "I wanted to set the record straight, so to speak."

The raven's eyes looked from the warm fire to his leader as he went on.

"I know you're not one to gossip, Itachi," as he said this, Pein's piercing white eye met Itachi's. "but I want to make it clear to you…"

Itachi held his breath, feeling his leader shift so his face was closer to his subordinates. "…that no one is to know about the little mistake that happened earlier. "

Refusing to blink and break eye contact, Itachi nodded shortly, eyes still connected. "Yes, leader-sama. I understand."

He relaxed a bit when Pein moved back, their eyes finally breaking, and Itachi felt free in a sense.

Pein's eyes drifted over to the fire. "You were going to leave me there, weren't you?" A bruised and cut hand clenched the sheets. Itachi looked away, not intending to answer his question.

Pein's pierced face looked up to him. "Look at me!" he almost growled. The weasel looked him in the eyes once again, feeling his leader's anger flow into him like a burning heat. Pein's next words were a harsh whisper. "Look me in the eyes and tell me Itachi. You can't lie to me. You and I both know you turned your back on me."

Itachi's lips parted, an eyebrow twitched. "You seemed half-dead to me. How could I have known-"

Pein's face was dark now, a vein prominent on his forehead. "You knew damn well I was still alive!" he gritted through his teeth, retaining the urge to hit the Uchiha. "In Akatsuki, we have each other's backs, no matter how much we hate one another."

The glare Itachi received almost shut him up, but he couldn't help himself. "You were weak. I don't tolerate people when they are so weak they can't even defend themselves," Itachi's eyes bore into Pein's. "Even if that person happens to be you."

Pein folded his arms across his chest eyeing Itachi. That was it; Itachi needed to be taught a lesson.

" Itachi…you've been in this organization for how long and you can't obey this simple rule?"

Itachi glared back at his leader. "…"

He watched as Pein moved a little, propping himself up more, a grin plastered on his lips. "If you break a rule, you have to be punished."

A knot formed in Itachi's stomach at his words. 'Punishment?!'

Pein rubbed his chin looking at Itachi. "Torture won't do, seeing as to how you're the proclaimed 'master of torture'." He remarked watching Itachi's eye twitch at his mocking tone.

"I know!" Pein sat back. "As your punishment, you will help me while I recoup."

Itachi almost cringed as the orange haired man continued. "You will report to my quarters as soon as you wake up, every day until I am fully healed." He laughed to himself.

"But leader-sama, I-" Itachi started but was cut off by Pein's deep voice. " ah, ah- you have no say in this matter. Perhaps next time one of your colleagues needs help, you will aid them, 'even if it is me'!"

With that said, he chuckled, watching Itachi leave for the night.


	3. bath?

Pein woke the next morning, rubbing his eyes, noticing how even minor movements like this caused him pain. It felt like he had been thrown against a brick wall, ripped in half, then hit by a double-decker bus!

He yawned and slowly sat up wincing as a sharp throbbing pain ran down his back; he would have to be careful. He scratched his chin, suddenly remembering that a certain Akatsuki member owed him a visit. A lovely smirk formed on his lips. Today wasn't going to be easy, in any sense, but he was sure as hell going to enjoy his time with that stuck up Uchiha. He'd make him learn.

He just couldn't wait!

Itachi glared at himself in the mirror, noticing how the marks on his face had become more defined over the past eight hours or so. He now had dark bags under his eyes from his fitful sleep.

The Uchiha had barely been able to sleep, being so frustrated with having to deal with Leader-sama. No matter how much he tried to calm himself down, he would just get ticked off at the thought of having to act as a nurse for the Akatsuki leader.

He glared at his reflection, quickly washing his face.

Why couldn't Konan do it? She seemed to know the most about the mysterious pierced man out of everyone.

Even so, it seemed there was no skipping out on his 'punishment', Pein wouldn't even reason with him. He would much rather have been flogged, beaten to a bloody pulp, tortured for hours, than made to serve his leader and bring him back to 100% health.

Most people would count themselves lucky, but Itachi preferred pain, at least then he might have enjoyed it.

He breathed a huge sigh, trying to regain his stoic composure before leaving for his obligatory meeting with Pein.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moment Itachi stepped into Pein's room he knew he was in for it. Pein had a creepy smirk on his face, pain clear on his visage and sweaty brow.

Pein reprimanded him for being 'late', even though he never specified a time.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at this, thinking Pein's eyes weren't on him.

"Don't give me that kind of look Uchiha… that kind of behavior can get you into trouble. A kind of trouble I don't think you want."

This was followed by a stifled laugh and a wince as Pein's hand went to his wound on his gut. Everything about the raven haired man in front of him was so amusing..and inticing…

"Help me up." He said bluntly, watching the Uchiha expectantly. Itachi scowled slightly.

"Help you up..?"He almost wanted to laugh. This was so pathetic.

An orange eyebrow rose in question. "I'm waiting."

A reluctant Itachi walked over to the side of his leader's bed holding out a hand plainly. It reminded him of the previous day when he had to carry his not so light leader.

Pain looked at it as if admiring the outstretched limb before looking back to Itachi's face. "I'm going to need a little more help than that."

Clearly annoyed, Itachi held out his other hand and Pain took them into his own.

Somehow in the process of helping Pein , Itachi's arms ended up around his leader, Pein's weight pressing him against the pale white wall, a cocky expression back on his face that was now a little too close to his.

"Guess you're stronger than you look." He whispered, arms trapping Itachi's firmly as the younger squirmed.

The raven gulped at the close proximity of their bodies, trying to pull away. Pein chuckled and let him go. "Run me a bath."

"ch…hell no." Itachi spat out at his leader before even thinking. Pein glared fiercely at Itachi, the rennegan catching Itachi's obsidian orbs in a silent challenge.

"What was that..?" Pein's voice suddenly sounded more threatening. Itachi wouldn't show it, but he was slightly afraid. Those mysterious eyes of his… the black and white rings around his pupils… they looked like a hypnotizing device, suckering him in.

"I…er…ok.." He turned and walked into the bathroom right next to the wall where he has just been pinned down. Itachi mentally cursed himself. He was an Uchiha, proud and strong!

But on the other half of things, this was the leader of Akatsuki, he could do whatever he wanted to Itachi and they both knew it.

Begrudgingly, he did as he was told. He bent over, twisting the crystal knob, glaring at it as if it was the one offending him.

He gasped, feeling a warm hand on his back and turned around.


	4. hands off

"well? Are you going to help me in?" Pein's amusement played into his words. Itachi didn't have to look at his face to know he was smirking.

From Itachi's position, he could see toned muscles and prominent hip bones, along with another certain part of his leader.

Slowly, his eyes came to meet Pein's, and it was clear he knew all too well where his subordinate had been looking.

Itachi gulped, pushing his leader's persistent hands away and standing up. "As long as you keep your hands off me.." He made an annoyed sound and mumbled,"…old man."

Too bad Pain heard him, and was quick to push the Uchiha back, hoping he would fall right into the tub of warm water. Fortunately for Itachi, he caught himself on the rim of the slick porcelain tub, his brows furrowed in frustration. Pein's hands came to rest on either side of his. He could feel the other man's body heat radiating off his skin as he leaned over his surprised servant.

"What was that..you called me…?" He was bearing a wide grin, eyes taking in Itachi's forlorn state just beneath him. He rested his lips by itachi's ear, his breath falling over his exposed neck, sending his bangs to tickle the skin there. "You think I'm old?"

Itachi's lips moved but no words came out. Pein's chest was now on his own, Itachi's grip slipping on the curve of the tub. Pein's lips moved dangerously close to his own. His breath hitched and body stilled.

"Well, Itachi?" Pein looked from his lips to his eyes, and in that moment, Itachi knew he lost.

He fell back into the tub with a large splash, his eyes clenched tight in reflex.

Through the sloshing of the water he could hear Pein chuckle. "You're supposed to remove your clothes before you get in."

Itachi wiped the water from his eyes to glare at his leader, sharringan activated.

Pein folded his arms.

"Come on Itachi. You really think you can beat my doujutsu?" Pein scoffed looking him directly in the eyes. Each of the black rings seemed to stare at Itachi ,daring him.

"Tch.."Itachi managed to get out of the tub, his black shirt and matching pants clinging to his toned form with the weight of the water.

He could feel those strange eyes raking his body.

"What are you staring at?" Itachi snapped, stopping the water and walking out of the small bathroom.

Pein watched Itachi walk away eyeing his tight ass as he went. " I didn't want a bath anyway."

Itachi became flustered at that comment, muttering something under his breath as he looked down to inspect his wet shirt.

Upon reentering his room, Pein found Itachi sitting on his bed removing his soaked shirt and throwing it aside leaving his pale toned chest bare for Pein's all too eager gaze.

Itachi wasn't ignorant. He knew Pein had been hitting on him- it was painfully obvious. That's why Itachi wasn't surprised when he felt the bed dip beside him and a muscular arm wrap around his body, keeping him immobile.

He didn't, however, plan on being smashed right into his leader's chest, happening to take a breath right as his face met defined pecs, his musky scent filling the Uchiha's nostrils.

"Leader sama?" Itachi pushed against the built man.

"Hmm?" Pein didn't seem to notice, or care which pissed Itachi off to no end.

"Let me go."

"Why? You look so cold- let me warm you up." Pein tilted Itachi's face up, still holding him tight, getting a surprised look from Itachi that turned into one of rage.

"I said- let. Me. GO!" Itachi pressed his hands against Pein's abs, and seeing he wasn't cooperating, he resorted to using his nails, digging them deep into taunt flesh.

Pein immediately withdrew his arms, and whole body, emitting a howl as he clenched his gut.

Itachi scooted away and watched his leader grimace in pain, blood on his hand. Itachi looked at his own hands seeing tiny blood droplets under his nails along with healing skin.

_Fuck…_

Itachi realized his mistake. He had reopened one of Pein's more serious wounds.

"Leader sama-! I…" Itachi growled to himself and came closer moving Pein's hands who didn't resist.

"Let me see that."Even if he was in pain he was curious to see what the Uchiha was going to do. He could just imagine the raven clawing out the closest organ under the wound and laughing like a maniac.

He groaned, feeling Itachi probe at the wound. Itachi grabbed the nearby first aid and medicated rubs and cleaned up the wound and redressed it. All the while Pein watched with interest, loving the feel of Itachi's hands moving over his flesh. The pain combined with Itachi's light touches was driving him crazy.

"There…" Itachi sat packing up the items, feeling slightly guilty for hurting Pein.

Pein grinned watching Itachi's nimble fingers fasten the lid on the kit. "You're pretty good with your hands."

Itachi was about to thank him, when he caught the double entendre, glaring at Pein visibly not amused.

Pein chuckled and winced rubbing around his wound. "I'm serious. You should be a masseuse, and you could practice on me." He winked, making Itachi turn red.

"Do I look like a masseuse to you?" Itachi reclaimed his dignity, folding his arms.

Pein's eyes traveled down and back up Itachi's body. "You look more like a god, but I'd let you give me a good rub down any day." Pein grinned.

Itachi was about to make a smart comeback, when Pein moved behind him, strong hands working his shoulders, fingers digging into stress-filled muscles.

Itachi melted like hot butter, Pein's hands working their magic over him. He tried to bite his lip, but a satisfied groan poured forth from his lips.

Pein licked his own lips, trying his best to not pounce on the Uchiha right then and there.

Pein noticed every time he rubbed his thumbs deep into Itachi's shoulder blade, it caused a small moan to escape the lovely raven.

He scooted closer, his bare stomach pressed against Itachi's bare back. He had to stifle his own voice when he felt Itachi unknowingly rub back against his arousal.

"Leader sama..?" Itachi spoke breathlessly, feeling something hard poke into his lower back.

Itachi squirmed but Pein's arms held him still.

This wasn't good.


	5. tell me this

"…" Pein said nothing, only bringing Itachi closer to him, hearing the Uchiha prodigy gasp and mask it with a glare.

"Stop it." The raven squirmed failing to escape.

"Don't fight me." Pein's hot breath hit Itachi's ear full of want, a strong arm wrapping around his torso.

Itachi fought the urge to elbow his touchy leader right in his gut, but that would be a bad move on his part. He had already hurt Pein enough.

A hand moved over his chest rubbing the flesh there that Itachi never knew to be sensitive until just now.

He pushed the hand away.

Pein grunted in warning and went back to touching Itachi's heated skin, marveling at it's softness.

Itachi did nothing. He held completely still not even saying a word.

Only a sigh escaped his lips at the soft touches he recieved. He figured he could humor his leader for a little while longer…

Pein's crafty hand descended the other ninja's body moving to the hem of his pants and pushing under the fabric and inside.

Itachi's body went ridged and he pushed Pein's arms away quickly getting to his feet.

They were both breathing heavily and it was obvious both liked the situation that had just occurred.

If it weren't for the scowl on Itachi's face…

'I won't succumb to his will…it would make me weak! Weak like him!' Itachi grabbed his shirt pulling it on.

"That..what happened just now, was uncalled for leader! It's not part of my punishment to…to let you man handle me like that-!"

Their eyes met.

Itachi expected his leader to be ashamed, but a grin sat proudly upon his features. "Perhaps… but let me ask you something." Pein's thumb traced his bottom lip as he thought out his words.

"Why didn't you stop me from the very beginning?" He knew he had the Uchiha on that one. He had put up a fight, but they both knew that if Itachi had truly wanted Pein's touches to cease, he could have easily stopped him.

Itachi's lips pursed together in frustrated annoyance. He opened his mouth once, twice, then shut it growling.

"I won't come tomorrow." Itachi stated stonily going back to his normal cold self. He opened the door quickly walked out slamming it behind him.

Pein saw that one coming.


End file.
